


In the Prism-Light

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [12]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The aero-prism reveals the hidden towers on Dezolis.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	In the Prism-Light

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 44 'hidden treasure'

The rays of Dezolis' moon hit the Aero-Prism, sending a beam of light across the icy wastes, bathing the white plateau in a ghostly blue. Suddenly, a section of snow and sky both began to ripple, as if a mirage had appeared. The light grew brighter, rippling more intensely, until the previously unspoiled landscape morphed into a new image: a tall, spindly tower of white stone, dotted in small, pale-leaved trees. Shapes could be seen flitting around it, shapes with glowing eyes and too many teeth. Somehow, the enemy had already found the towers where the Nei Items were stored.


End file.
